Mexico's Blog
by Blanckary
Summary: Mexico has been seeing countries starting blogs left and right and wanted to join in! 'T' because of language.
1. ¡Hola!

** I'm jumping into the blog bandwagon, enjoy!**

** Disclaimer; ****_I own nothing, but my OC(s?) . And my writing, the idea belongs to Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome._**

****** Beta; ****_None._**

* * *

**Name:** Mexico - María Hernández.

** Gender: **Female.

** Status: **Single.

** Married/Lover/Dating: **..Hijo de tu madre.. I already answered this question. ¡Stupido!

** Age: **23.

** Birthday: **September 16.

** Hair Color: **Brown.

** Eye Color: **Dark Brown.

** Height:** 5'2" NOT SHORT!

** Weight: **...

** Breast Size (Only if female.): **Wh...at? ¿Qué?

** Likes: **Picadillo (Look it up), my brother Canadá (IN A SIBLING-LIKE WAY GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!)

** Dislikes:** Perverts, Spain, (sometimes) America, pretty much it.

** Mood: **Happy.

There, I'm done. Listo, send in some comments please. Bye~!


	2. First comments!

** Thank you for commenting. Gah! I'm having problems with autocorrect so some words might be misspelled.**

** Disclaimer; ****_I don't own anything except my OC._**

**Beta; ****_None._**

* * *

**Place:** My house.

**Listening to: **Jalisco's whining.

**Mood:** Annoyed.

So, we're out of flour and Jalisco is bugging me to go buy some. The pinche puta should get some herself. Anyway let's look at the comments.

**From:** _America;_

**_Pfft. You dun like meh! Well I dun like you, too. Puttin' all your people in  
mine. Pfft. Not cool, brah. Not cool. -_-_**

I said sometimes! Idiota.. And I swear, I'm not putting them, they do it on their own accord!

**From:** _Washington State;_

**_Washington State: Mexico-san,_**

_**Hola! Washington here. How's it feel to live right next to Texas? He must get  
annoying huh? I hope he's not too much trouble. He's always the troublesome  
child at get togethers.**_

_**Oh yeah! Your brother... Canada... that would be my Uncle Canada, right? He's  
the only Canada I know so... heh heh... wait, if he's your brother... does  
that make you my aunt? I'm all confused now...**_

_**Hasta luego!  
Washington**_

It feels annoying, I really don't go North though, I stay in the South. I feel bad for my states though.

Yeah, America and Canada are my brothers, since we're both in North America.

¡Gracias, y buena suerte! **((Thank you and good luck!)**

**From:** _South Italy;_

**_Ciao, Mexico._**

**_Just wanted to warn you that that damn French pervert mentioned something  
about going to your house. I have experienced one of his little 'visits', and  
let me freaking tell you, it took hours until I got him to leave._**

**_I... Also wanted to... C-Chat for a while... NOT because I want to, dammit! My  
boss told me to 'be more friendly like your sister.' Everything is about  
Feli..._**

**_A-Anyway, just wanted t-to say... Hi._**

**_Arrivederci,  
Lovina Vargas/South Italy Romana_**

...Mierda... Gracias for warning me.

You wanted to chat, because your boss told you to? Fine by me. I've heard you like jitomates, si? **((AN; jitomates is a synonym for tomates which mean tomatoes.))** I like them to!

¡Gracias, hola to you too!

¡Buena Suerte!

Thanks for sending in comments! Please keep on sending them.

* * *

** Thank you really, and by the way, Spanish is my native language so please don't correct me own it. Bye~**

**-_Petalnose._**


	3. Sorry for not updating

** Sorry for not updating, I got a computer though! Why am I telling you this? Because I used to do all my stories on my iPad, so now it's not a pain to update!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my OC.**

* * *

** Place:** My house.

** Listening to: **Aguascalientes blasting music in her room.

** Mood:** My head is pounding due to that music.

Let's answer some comments now. Sorry for not replying sooner!

** From**; _Sakery-chan_

Hello to you, then because you speak English, Mexico well not come to criticize just say I'm Mexican and I'm proud of it and I admire strong women somo

Well these are my questions;  
What kind of friendship you have with Russia, the U.S. and England and among others?

What do you think of RusXMex and UnidosxMexico states?  
How are your brothers Latinos?  
Would I recommend a typical meal yours?  
Are you part of the yaoi club with Hungary?

**Reply**;

¡Hola Sakery¡ ¿Si eres de Mexico, me puedes entender, verdad?

Well, I consider myself pretty neutral, and don't really make alliances. So, I'm guessing I'm okay with others.

¿Que? ¿Eso que quiere decir?

They're very good, they get into playful fights once in a while though. ¡Gracias por preguntar!

¿Me vas a recomendar algo, o quieres que te recomendé algo?

Err, not really, I sometimes join, but I wouldn't call myself a 'member'.

¡Escribe me otra vez por favor~!

-_Mexico_

**From**; _Spain_

(Gah, I should be sleeping, but I found this so... Oh yeah, and I am speaking some Spanish.)  
Hola, Mexico! So you've made a blog también! Oh, que felicidad... :D

Te puedo visitar, si?

Buena suerte, linda. :) Preguntame lo que quieras!

-_España_

**Reply**;

{Speaking Spanish here too~}  
...Hola España. Si, I made a blog, too. ¡¿P-porque te da felicidad?!

Err- Pues, si, si me puedes visitar.

Gracias- ¡No me llames linda! ¿Uhh, porque mataste mis Aztecas?

-_Mexico_

**From**; _South Italy_

((Spanish is my native language too! Although I think we speak different dialects... ))

Prego. How did it go with the French pervert?

N-No, what I mean is... I wanted to b-b-become friends, dammit...

And si, I like tomatoes. You like them too? Good.

...Do you like potatoes, by any chance?

A presto. (See you soon).  
-_Lovina Vargas/South Italy Romana_

**Reply**;

{We probably do..}

Well, it took me a long time to get him out. And he tried to grope me. Bastardo.

Sure, we can be friends, you're nice from what I see at the meetings.

Si, I like tomatoes.

Well, they're in a lot of my dishes, but that's just to make it taste better, but even so they're not my taste.

¿Oh, what is your relation with España?

¡Espero que me escribas otra vez~!

-_Mexico_

**From**;_ Washington_

Mexico-san,  
So... should I call you Auntie Mexico, or does it matter? I know Uncle Canada has the best maple Syrup... and dad... well, not sure if Hamburgers count. Anyway, my point is, what are you famous for?  
Oh, and I'm sending you some wine and some apples. Cause I can and I've had a great harvest. D  
What other countries do you like to hang out with? How do your states handle Texas? I know we just usually let him and New York fight it out, usually taking the bullets away. They never learn. Do you have anyone like Texas? Do they ever see each other?  
¡Gracias!

-_Washington_

**Reply**;

It really doesn't matter. Hamburgers don't count, I'm pretty sure. Hmm, I'm pretty sure I'm well know for los tacos. Si, tacos. Y los Aztecs.

Gracias, the apples look good. I'm saving the wine somewhere so when France or Spain or anyone comes they won't drink it...

Hmm, pues I pretty much hang out with mis hermanos y hermanas Latinas(os).

My states usually just leave... While hitting him with a broom.

Eso es... a violent way to handle him. Si, Nuevo León, and sadly they're pretty much next to each other. Si.. my house was trashed...

¡Pues, hasta luego!

-_Mexico_

**From**; _Michigan_

...I heard that you want to drop part of your name (Estados Unidos de Mexico) because it looks too similar to Dad's. Is this true?

**Reply**;

Err- mas o menos. I am lucky not to be confused for your dad. Unlike poor Mattie.. So yes, because I don't want to be confused with him, (plus no one really knows that's my real name..) and no, because I kinda want to keep it since, my states ARE states not provinces.

Creo que I made you confused.. yo me confundí también...

Adios~

-_Mexico_

That's all the questions, I think. Ya me voy a tomar medicina, me duele la cabeza.. (I'm going to drink some medicine right now, my head hurts..)

Adios.

* * *

**Bye, I'll try to update faster next time~**

**-****_Blanckary_**


End file.
